


What Happens After A Beach Day

by ImpliedPlant



Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, It's two spots of light conversational teasing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Yamaguchi makes sure of that, absolutely nothing happens, mentions of past bullying, vague sexual reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: The boys have just returned home from the beach and Hinata is very interested in what's happened with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's shoulders. Mostly Yamaguchi's.My entry for day 2 of Yamaguchi week, using the prompt: Freckles
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998868
Kudos: 83
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	What Happens After A Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in a post-time skip world, in the sense that they are not in high school and certainly are adults with their own place. Just a nebulous place of, certainly adults.

"Tsukishima! Your shoulders!" Hinata jumped and yelled from the other side of the room, pointing at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima paused taking his shirt off to look over his shoulder at Hinata,  
"Yes these are my shoulders, has your pea brain forgotten what they look like already?"

Hinata ignored Tsukishima's insult to bound over to him, reaching up to touch the reddened flesh.

"Hey, idiot! Don't touch me!" Tsukishima hissed as Hinata's fingers ghosted over his shoulders.

"But you're so red!"

The front door shut and locked and a tired Yamaguchi sighed when he realised what was happening.

"Hinata, don't touch Tsukki's shoulders."

Hinata pouted as he turned to Yamaguchi,  
"But I wanna see if it's hot."

"Dumbass, have you never gotten sunburnt before?"

"Don't call me dumbass!"

Yamaguchi sighed again. Fishing a bottle of aloe vera gel out of a nearby drawer before he quickly made his way over to the pair, the cap of the bottle opening with a loud pop. Tsukishima stayed still when he heard the cap, letting Yamaguchi squirt some of the cooling gel over his shoulders. With gentle hands, Yamaguchi rubbed the clear paste into Tsukishima’s shoulders.  
"I told you sunscreen washes off faster when you're in the water. Why didn't you come back to me earlier?"

"Tch," Tsukishima shifted slightly, refusing to answer Yamaguchi's question.

"Kei, this happens every time we go to the beach."

"Oooh, first name. Someone's in trouble~" Hinata sung, though his giggles were quickly cut off as Tsukishima reached out to grab Hinata by the head. "Ow! ow! Tsukishima! You're gonna crush my skull!"

"Kei."

Tsukishima let go of Hinata's head.

"You're so mean," Hinata grumbled as he rubbed at his head.

"Alright, turn around."

Tsukishima did as he was told, and grimaced as Yamaguchi smeared some more aloe vera gel over the bridge of his nose and across his forehead. Hinata crouched down beside them, arms looped around his knees as he watched Yamaguchi move onto Tsukishima's forearms.

"I can do this part myself."

"Uhuh. And who was it that put the sunscreen on this part too?"

Tsukishima was silent.

"Burn," Hinata whispered, snickering as Tsukishima sent him a look.

"Done, now Shoyou, did you get burnt too?"

"Umm," Hinata stood up and pulled his shirt off, looking over the slight tan to his shoulders. "Nah, I don't think so. Oh hey, I have a few freckles. That's so cool!"

"If you think that's cool, you should see Tadashi's shoulders."

Hinata gasped, and with a jump, he was already pushing himself right into Yamaguchi's personal space.  
"Tadashi! Can I see your shoulders?"

"Uhh," Yamaguchi hesitated, face pinking up as he took a step back, sending a soft glare to Tsukishima who just smiled back as though nothing was wrong.

"We can already see you have more freckles on your face, Tadashi, what's wrong with showing us a little more?"

Yamaguchi fixed Tsukishima with an unamused look as Hinata's incessant excitement only climbed higher.

"Yeah! Tadashi come on! Show me! Show me!"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Yamaguchi acquiesced,  
"Fine, but you have to promise not to make fun of me."

Then, as Yamaguchi tried to pull his shirt over his head, Hinata interrupted him. Thrusting his hand out, Hinata extended a pinkie.

"Huh?"

"I pinkie promise, I won't make fun of you."

"Pinkie promise? What are you? Five?"

The two ignored Tsukishima, Hinata fixing Yamaguchi with a look like fire as Yamaguchi looked down at the hand with mild surprise.

"Sure," Yamaguchi grinned with a laugh as he reached out to interlock pinkies with Hinata. Then, Yamaguchi pulled his shirt off.

"Whoa! Yamaguchi, you have so many freckles!" Hinata exclaimed, looking at the freckles that clustered near the top of Yamaguchi's shoulders and dripped down the rest of his torso.

"Aha, yeah," Yamaguchi's sentence trailed off as he stood there, Hinata still gawking at him, stars in his eyes.

"Turn around."

Yamaguchi pouted at Tsukishima but turned around.

"Oh my god! Tadashi! Your back!"

"Will you keep it down, he knows what his own back looks like."

Yamaguchi sighed as he heard Tsukishima's hand connect with the back of Hinata's head

"Hey!"

Caught up in Hinata's yelling, Yamaguchi didn't realise Tsukishima had walked right up behind him until cold fingers touched the heated skin of his back. With a squeal Yamaguchi jumped at the touch.  
"Tsukki! Your fingers are cold!"

"I've always been jealous of your freckles."

"Why? Because Tadashi doesn't turn into a lobster when he steps out into the su-geh!"

"You have to admit, you are a delicate little flower," Yamaguchi giggled, looking over his shoulder in time to catch the cold glare Tsukishima was sending him.

"Yeah! Tadashi has superior skin to you!"

"I'm surprised you know what the word superior is," Tsukishima huffed.

"I know things!"

"Uh, hey guys, if you're done staring at my back, can I go take a shower now?"

"We'll come with!" Hinata exclaimed, placing his hands on Yamaguchi's shoulders to use him like a springboard.

"Sand is pretty hard to get out of each nook and cranny. I wouldn't be opposed to helping," Tsukishima whispered in Yamaguchi's ear, earning him a quick slap to the face, though the strike was soft because of the awkward position of Yamaguchi's hand.

"Don't be gross, you need to get all the sand off you too."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Hinata was excitedly pushing Yamaguchi towards the bathroom. Yamaguchi stumbling over his feet before he finally got his footing.

"But we won't fit all in the tub together!"

"It's fine! It's fine! I wanna see more freckles!"

It quickly became clear that Yamaguchi wasn't going to talk himself out of this one. So with a sigh, and a quick prayer that this didn't turn spicy, Yamaguchi trudged towards the bathroom. Tsukishima and Hinata following after him closely.

~*~

Yamaguchi lay on his stomach on their bed. As sand-free as he could possibly be. Which to be honest, isn't that sand-free, but it would have to do.

The three of them had managed to emerge from the bathroom fairly unscathed. Though no funny business went down, Tsukishima had managed to get injured. Getting hit with the shower head as Hinata was using it. But aside from the small throbbing in Tsukishima's head, they were all clean and content. Small wet footprints tracked from the bathroom to the kitchen, Tsukishima yelled as he mopped up after Hinata.

Yamaguchi had yet to pull clothes on. Giving up with a flop onto their bed after just putting on some underwear. Tsukishima must have turned the fan on before they got into the bathroom. Air blowing over Yamaguchi's still heated back. He drifted in and out of sleep as the fan whined through its rotation in the background. 

But Yamaguchi was pulled out of the lull of sleep when he felt the mattress dip at his side. Someone slid onto the mattress on the other side, then he had hands on his back again. Yamaguchi shivered as he felt the two sets of hands trail over his back, lifting up so just the tips of their fingers traced patterns across the skin. One set of hands left his back and the other set paused for a moment. He felt them leaning in towards each other, talking so quietly Yamaguchi couldn't pick up on what they were saying.

"Here we have Hercules," Tsukishima murmured, a single finger tracing over a cluster of freckles in the middle of Yamaguchi's back. "And this makes pegasus."

"Oooh," Hinata whispered back, leaning in further.

A soft smile spread over Yamaguchi's face as Tsukishima continued to draw out constellations on his back, Hinata ooh-ing and ah-ing over each one. 

Yamaguchi revelled in the familiar activity. Mind drifting to thoughts of late nights with torches under their blankets. Trying to explain how they keep going through markers with no new drawings to show for. Encyclopedias and books on astronomy strewn across the floor, each of them open to the ceiling, much to the chagrin of their parents.

"How do you know so many constellations?" Hinata asked. Yamaguchi could hear the tilt to his head.

Tsukishima kept tracing idle patterns over Yamaguchi's back, not the familiar patterns of strong lines connecting his freckles.

"I looked them up."

"Why?"

"Are you four? Why are you asking so many questions?"

Hinata gasped,  
"Four? You said I was five before."

"You're aging backwards, it's why you're so dumb."

Yamaguchi heard the light slap Hinata gave Tsukishima's thigh.

"I used to get bullied for my freckles, amongst, other things. Tsukki learnt a bunch of constellations to cheer me up about them," Yamaguchi spoke up, wiggling a little as he lifted his head and tucked his forearms under his chin.

"What! But they're so cool!" Hinata leant forward, resting his weight onto his hands that were now pressed against Yamaguchi's lower back. "I bet they were jealous."

Yamaguchi chuckled as he felt Hinata straddle his legs,  
"Tsukishima, can you teach me more constellations?"

"Sure."

That was the fastest Yamaguchi had ever heard Tsukishima agree to teach Hinata anything.

"This one is dumbass, it's shaped like a tangerine."

Oh, that's why.

"Hey!"

"Hinata, why don't you show him smartass, it's shaped like a french fry with glasses."

Hinata gasped before laughing, bringing a finger down a little too hard on Yamaguchi's back to draw out the shape of a french fry with his freckles.

"Whose side are you on?" Tsukishima grumbled as he brought his fingers higher on Yamaguchi's back, "This one is the southern cross."

Yamaguchi hummed with a smile on his face. Tsukishima and Hinata continued to draw constellations out on Yamaguchi's back. Their softly whispered bickering a comfortable background noise. The familiar slip of their skin on his as they continued to trace over his back. It was nice.

As Yamaguchi was finally slipping into the grasp of sleep, he felt Hinata shimmy down his legs to lay across his back. Tsukishima following suit, laying down at Yamaguchi's side, throwing an arm around the two beside him. 

"Good night Tadashi," Hinata whispered as he buried his face into the crook of Yamaguchi's neck.

"I love you."

~*~

"Can you get off me?"

"Gah."

"Tadashi said get off."

"Gah! Wah!"

Yamaguchi sighed as he heard Hinata hit the floor beside them.

"What was that! You're so mean! Meanishima!"

With Hinata off his back, Yamaguchi sat up, shrugging his shoulders when he realised they were stiff and sore from sleeping like that.  
"I am never letting you guys fall asleep like that again."

"But I like looking at your back," Tsukishima mumbled as he scooted closer to Yamaguchi, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's waist.

Yamaguchi just heaved a heavy sigh, turning his face to the ceiling as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"I like looking at your back too," Hinata crawled back up onto the bed. "I really like your freckles," He whispered as he placed kisses on a few stray freckles splashed across Yamaguchi's hips.

Pink warmed across Yamaguchi's face.

"For once I agree with the shrimp," Tsukishima placed a few kisses of his own.

"Argh!" Yamaguchi aggressively ran his hands through his hair. "Not this early in the morning!"

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I needed to pull out the classic freckles as constellations. That'll never get old for me. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
